


The Bare Pit

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy and Dipper find themselves trapped in an awkward situation.





	The Bare Pit

Wendy was keenly aware of the cool breeze coming through the Oregon town. Of all the traps that she could have fallen for, she, the daughter of Manly Dan, had gotten trapped in a net. And the kicker that was only the second most humiliating part of this mess. Her hands and feet were tried into the robe preventing any moment. In front of Wendy sat Dipper, whose hand and feet were also tied. Also like Wendy, he was completely in the buff.

The poor kid was beat red, his eyes clamped shut as if he was in front of the ark of the covenant. Wendy herself was a shade of pink. Below she heard the voice of her capturers.

“Hello hu-man wife! Have you made hu-man food Dinner?” asked a loud high pitched voice.

“Shmebulock!” came the reply. Their capturers rang with laughter.

“Gnomes,” Dipper told Wendy. Before this summer Wendy would have laughed at the idea of gnomes, but a month ago she would said the same thing about ghosts.

Wendy tried to turn her head to get a look at her capturers, but her hair was caught in the net. She couldn’t get turn her head around. “Dipper I need to see how many of these things are running around, but I’m stuck. I need you to open your eyes and check our surroundings.”

Dipper’s red shade deepened. “Nuh-uh,” he said shaking his head.

Wendy was very self conscious at their situation as well. She couldn’t blame her poor friend. “Dipper, I know that this is, like, the most awkward thing in the universe, but I need you to do this.”

Even with his eyes close, Wendy could see Dipper think. He shook his head, “Nuh-uh.”

“Hey Jeff! Where’s my brother?!” Came a familiar roar. Wendy heard the gnomes scatter off. “Dipper? Wendy? Are you two okaa…” Mabel question was cut off by her own giggles.

Dipper sighed. “Hi Mabel.”

Wendy said, “Hey Mabs, a little help?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just,” Mabel got out in between bursts of laughter, “You’re both naked.” Mabel fell over in a fit giggles. While her brother and friend sat and stewed in their own embarrassment.


End file.
